A Whole New World
by The Crew 69
Summary: Shizuru is a pampered pooch with a loving family. She's always dreamed of what life was like beyond that fence. A certain blue-furred wolf just might make her dreams come true. Only problem is, Natsuki doesn't want anything to do with her. That's never stopped Shizuru before now has it? Shiznat! And Many others. Tomoe bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm just trying something new here . If you want me to continue just let me know in a review okay? Also all of our characters are animals. Read and review?**

**Chapter1. The Pooch and the Predator**

* * *

**T**he moon was high in the sky, but shielded by thick grey clouds. Snow rained gently from the heavens, covering the forest in a thin blanket of frost. The forest was alive this time of night, animals scurrying around for food for the winter. Bears were already beginning to curl up for hibernation and the birds were long gone for the south. Below the treetops that seemed to touch the sky, three magnificent wolves stalked through the undergrowth. Ears pricked, jaws parted, muscles rippling under shiny coats as they hunted.

The wolf in the front was truly a fine specimen. She was massive; she was the alpha after all. Her fur was darker than a moonless night. Her eyes were glowing amber that seemed to light up her whole face. Scars littered her greying muzzle. She was an old wolf. It was no secret she was winding down, but she still could kill any daring wolf without any trouble.

Her companions were young adolescents. The smallest one had beautiful red and white fur that was fluffed up against the cold. Her eyes were a gorgeous lime green. The snow was up to her forelegs and her pricked ears were flattened against her head in annoyance. Her claws were abnormally long, 4 inches to be exact. No one would want to get into a fight with her.

The last wolf was simply exquisite. Her fur was longer than any of the wolves in there clan, especially around her neck and ears. It was black also, but in the moonlight could be mistaken for a shallow blue. Her eyes were glowing emeralds that could burn holes in anyone who dared to look her in the eyes. She was headstrong, stubborn, and angry. Therefore, the lone wolf tittle had been awarded to her by her clan.

The massive she wolf suddenly stopped, ears moving in different directions, her jaws parted. The small red wolf, which had been walking behind her because her massive paws cleared away most of the snow, ran straight into her. She glared at the old wolf and huffed. The old wolf glared back. "Watch were you're padding, Nao." Her voice was a low growl.

Nao, the red wolf huffed, but didn't say anything. Her blue furred companion snickered. "Shut it, dog."

The green eyed wolf bared her teeth. She was no house pet! "Make me you stupid fur ball."

Nao bared her teeth and glared at the blue wolf. She was just about to pounce when the old wolf's snarl made them freeze. "Natsuki and now focus!"

They flinched at the blazing amber eyes and bowed their heads in apology. "Sorry Ocean." They grumbled in unison. Ocean, named after the river in old wolf tales returned her attention ahead. She could smell an Elk and a lone Caribou. One of those two would feed most of the clan, but both could feed all of them and then some. They were in different directions though; the elk was heading towards the river possibly for a drink, while the caribou was heading towards the ledge. The ledge was a cliff like rock hanging over a small waterfall right into the backyard of human civilization. The wolves never set foot passed the ledge, it was forbidden. The elk was much more of a threat than the caribou.

Ocean turned towards the two wolves. Natsuki was her apprentice so she would normally send her after it. Nao's mentor, Nina was back at the camp with a bad case of the coughs. So she had taken both apprentices out. Ocean sat her massive rump down on the ground. "There is an old elk near the ledge. I want you two to track it and bring it back to the camp. I will go after the caribou."

Natsuki bristled. "But Ocean I can do it myself! I don't need this dumb fur ball's help."

Nao growled, resisting the urge to sink her claws into this dumb dogs eye balls. Ocean growled at her apprentice. She makes everything so much more complicated than it needs to be. "You will hunt together and I don't want to hear any more bickering!" She roared.

Natsuki flinched, her mentor rarely yells. She's usually a calm soul. Natsuki hangs her head in defeat. "Now go on." Ocean growls, running in the opposite direction. Her obsidian fur clashing with the pure white snow. When their alpha was nowhere to be seen the two young wolves immediately locked eyes and burst out laughing. Natsuki catches her breath as Nao shudders, but not from the cold.

"Jeez, Ocean still manages to scare me like a new born pup." Natsuki whispered, padding towards the scent of the old elk. Nao nods, their walking so close their furs brushes each other's with ever paw step.

"Hell yes! Her paw's bigger than my head." Nao shudders, imagining the old wolf pup-slapping her. As they get closer to the unsuspecting elk the scent gets stronger. Luckily, their downwind so it would be hard to detect them.

Natsuki breaks into a little jog. "Nah, Ocean's just a big fur ball. She won't hurt you."

Nao barks out a laugh. "I don't care. I don't want to get on her bad side. She could like, eat me in one bite." Natsuki shakes her big head. Nao's over exaggerating. She suddenly ducks behind a snow covered bush, Nao doing the same.

A few yards away, head buried in the snow was a massive old elk. He didn't notice the two hungry she-wolves drooling over his thick body. Natsuki flicked her ears to the left, telling Nao to try and get in front of him. The small red wolf nodded, scurrying over. Natsuki watched her friend. Nao was an expert at sneaking around. Once she was in front of the old elk she waved her tail.

Natsuki waved hers back. Slowly, she began padding up behind the elk. His sense of smell wasn't great at his age so Natsuki didn't worry if he were to detect Nao. Her jaws were parted; her eyes were locked on the elk. His head was still buried nose deep into the snow; he was probably looking for something to eat.

Natsuki licked her chops. He would feed half the clan! The wolf gods know even Mikoto would have a hard time eating him up. She chuckled slightly at the image of the little black, golden eyed wolf trying to rip off a piece of the elk's hind leg. She quickly shook her head, she needed to focus.

Just like in their training sessions with their mentors, one wolf would get in front of the animal and another would sneak up behind it. That way if the animal detected one, the other would immediately leap into action. Natsuki and Nao didn't think this through. They forgot the most important rule; check your surroundings. The forest could be your ally, or your enemy.

In the tall branches of a nearby oak tree was a wide eyed owl. At seeing the two wolves try and sneak up on the old elk, she opened her beak and let out a loud screech. The elk immediately snapped his head up, black eyes wide. Nao had leapt from the bushes and had leaped into action. She tried to tackle the elk, but he was to strong. He threw her off like dead meat. Nao skidded in the snow, but got back on her paws instantly.

The elk had yet to notice Natsuki though. Natsuki waited for the right moment.

_Now!_

She leaped in the air, jaws open, claws extended. She was ready to leap onto the elk's back. Her weight would surly bring him down and Nao would deliver the killing blow. She was not ready for the elk to kick his legs out behind him. She was not ready for the explosion of white hot pain in her chest. The powerful kick had sent her flying, the snow making her skid towards the edge of the ledge. Nao's lime green eyes widened in horror. "Natsuki!"

Her loud screech had alerted all the animals in the vicinity. Little mice and squirrel have huddled into their dens. The stupid owl merely watched with wide yellow eyes. Down by the river, the massive black wolf licked her jaws clean of the bloody that had gotten everywhere. She killed the caribou with only a bit of trouble. She heard Nao's howl of fear and abandoned the kill immediately. Her heart was racing in fear for her young apprentice.

Ocean's paws sounded like thunder on the forest floor, but she didn't care. All she was worried about were the two young wolves. Natsuki especially, the lone wolf didn't have any family left. Her mother Saeko, the previous alpha before herself, had been killed by a rival wolf clan during her bearing of Natsuki. Her brother, Duran had been slaughtered mercilessly by the same clan. Saeko, right before she died looked into Ocean's amber orbs and her dying wish was for her to look after her pup.

Ocean would be dammed if she broke her promise.

Natsuki's emerald eyes blinked open slowly, she couldn't breathe. She was sure her breastbone was cracked or something. Shakily she got to her feet, her tail dangled over the edge of the ledge. The elk had long since abandoned the wolves and was running for his life. His eyes were filled with triumph. He would tell the story of how he killed a wolf to his grand-calf.

Suddenly, cracking was heard. Nao's form was racing for Natsuki, in hope she would reach her in time.

But it was too late.

The ledge couldn't take Natsuki's weight. With a howl of fear the green eyed wolf found herself falling and falling. The last thing she thought before her body was swallowed by the ice cold waters of the river.

_Save me!_

Ocean's big body skidded to a halt, sending snow flying everywhere. She spotted Nao's shaking body near the edge of the cliff. She ran over to the little wolf. Her amber eyes stared at the splash of blood on the snow. Nao turned around, her green eyes filled with anguish. She ran over to the big wolf and buried her head into Ocean's chest. All fear she had for the old wolf forgotten she whined. "Natsuki is gone!"

Ocean's heart stopped. _Damn, Natsuki you had one job_! For the first time since her mentor, Saeko's death, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She cautiously walked over to the broken ledge, her amber eyes searching for movement. There was nothing. The massive wolf raised her head to the sky, as if the stars would lead her to her fallen apprentice. She flattened her ears against her broad head. She clenched her jaws so hard blood dripped from her lips. Her amber eyes were filled with worry. She howled softly, a call she would use to ask Natsuki if she was okay.

There was no reply.

She opened her jaws and let out an ear splitting howl.

Back at camp, the wolves heard it loud and clear. There was something wrong. Emerging from a nearby cave was a fiery orange she-wolf, a dark grey she-wolf, and a brown furred blue eyed one. The orange one widened her eyes as her heart stopped in her chest.

_Natsuki._

* * *

Further downstream, where the snow hadn't got a thick was a beautiful house dog. Her long fur was combed to perfection. It was very long and very shiny. It was a beautiful chestnut golden, free of ticks, flees, and kinks. Her ears were a delicate dark brown that folded slightly near the tips. Her body was lithe and well-muscled, indicating how healthy she is. Her tail was thick and long, she took great care as to not let it touch the ground.

What were most striking about this beautiful dog were her eyes. They were such a beautiful brown they appeared crimson. She had just finished reliving herself and was enjoying the sounds and scents of nature. She yawned slightly, showing of pearly white, but dangerous teeth. She had just been groomed and she felt great. She was disappointed when a scent drifted past her very sensitive nose.

She tried not to growl in frustration at the intruder, but being a polite and well-mannered pooch she stopped herself. The intruder, a skinny, perverted looking grey hound with oddly cut fur was making her way to the beautiful dog.

"Shizuru, my dear. Why don't you come inside? The little brat is calling for you." She rasped.

The beautiful dog, Shizuru bristled at the other dog. "Do not call her a brat Tomoe." She almost growled. She stood up, shaking out her fur. With her muzzle pointed in the air she walked past the greyhound. Tomoe's eyes lit up peevishly at the sight of the chestnut fur's backside. How she wanted to mate with Shizuru. Tomoe growled to herself, baring abnormally long teeth. Shizuru would be hers no matter what. If only she could get her attention away from the little brat.

Shizuru entered the house using the doggy door her owner's had installed for her. The house was very big and very cozy. They spoiled their little Shizuru to death. She ate the best food, had the best vet, the best groomers, and anything a dog could ever want. She entered the kitchen and was immediately met by her mistress. The woman was gorgeous, brown hair, blue eyes and a body to die for. She kneeled down to her beloved dog's level and ruffled her ears.

Shizuru closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. Normal dogs would have panted. She does not pant. Her mistress, Mia, slipped something around her delicate neck. It was her collar. She must have forgotten to put it on after her daily brushing. It was red, bringing out her beautiful eyes and it had little spikes on it. It suited her, it was very cute.

"There you are my little angel." Mia cooed. She loved Shizuru dearly. They had gotten her when she was just a little puppy for quite the price. Shizuru was rare bread, a Mayan King. There are only 20 in the world. They had bought her for 45,000 dollars. Normally she would have been close to 30,000 dollars, but since she was the only pup Shizuru's mother, Shiori, had given birth to they charged them more.

Shizuru's mother lived with Mia's sister. So she got to see her quite a lot. "Now go on, love. Riku has been asking to play with her little Shi-chan."

Mia ignored Tomoe. The greyhound crept her out and continued with making dinner. Shizuru licked her mistress' bare leg as a farewell. The beautiful pure-bread broke into a steady jog towards the living room. Her master, Kai, was sitting in the living room with his friend, Jin, who was Tomoe's owner talking happily. Kai was a handsome man. He was tall, had a great build, and had long black hair that reached his lower back. He kept it neatly combed and in a low ponytail. Shizuru walked over and licked his hand as a greeting. The man kissed her on her nose. "Good morning Shi-chan." He cooed. He loved his dog, she was his best friend.

Jin looked at Shizuru with big eyes and practically drooled over her. Just like his dog, he was a major creep to. "Such a beautiful dog. When are you going to sell her to me?" Jin said, his tone was serious.

Kai laughed heartily, thinking his friend was joking. "Never lass, she's my pride and joy."

Mia entered the living room at the same time he said that. She slapped him lightly on his head. "Oh is she now?" She said in mock anger.

Kai sweat dropped, rubbing the back if his head. He kissed his wife's hand with a charming smile. "Baby, you are the reason I live." He tried. Shizuru barked at him in a playful manner, rubbing herself against his knee like a little kitty.

Kai melted at the sight, like Mia and his baby girl Riku, Shizuru had him wrapped around her little paws.

As Mia and Kai bickered lovingly Shizuru slipped away. She trotted up the stairs to the little girl's room. Once she got in front of the door she lightly pawed it open. She stuck her fuzzy head in the door. On her tiptoes beside the windowsill stood the little girl. Her long black hair was tied at the end in an elegant long ponytail that reached well past her tiny waist. Upon hearing the dog enter she turned her electric blue to her Shi-chan.

Shizuru galloped up to the little girl and attacked her face with little kisses. Riku laughed adorably and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck in a hug. Shizuru placed a paw on her lower back, returning the hug while licking her ear. Shizuru was a kisser, as Kai would have put it. If she loves you she'll show it with little kisses and nips.

Riku suddenly pulled away and grabbed Shizuru's paw. "Shi-chan, there's a dead puppy." She said sadly.

Upon hearing the words Shizuru climbed up on the bed to look out the window. Indeed, lying near the river, in the ice cold snow was a dog. Shizuru squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. She suddenly ran out the room and back down stairs. Riku followed her slowly, reluctant to take her eyes off the puppy.

Shizuru entered the living room again; oddly enough Kai and Mia were still bickering lightly. Shizuru barked to get their attention. Kai glanced at his dog, removing her hands from inside his shirt while Jin raised his head from the face-palm position he had them in. "What is it Shi-chan?" Kai and Mia said at the same time.

Shizuru barked again, and flicked her tail towards the back yard. "Outside?" Kai asked. Standing up. She nodded, anxious to see if the dog was truly dead. "Mama, papa!" Riku said, running to her father's arms. Her blue eyes were filled with tears as she clutched her papa's suit. Tomoe, who was resting near Jin's feet opened one dark green eye at the ruckus. Of course the little brat was crying. What a stupid little brat she was. Tomoe closed her eyes with a huff.

"What is it Riku? Why are you sad my love?" Kai asked his daughter, rubbing her back gently. Mia looked at Riku also, worry in her identical blue eyes. Riku sniffled. "The puppy is dead." She cried.

Kai raised his eyebrows. Surely she wasn't talking about Shizuru right? "What puppy Riku?"

Riku wiped her eyes. "The black puppy outside. It won't move."

Kai tensed. He knew it was probably a wolf. He handed his only child to his wife and grabbed his gun, which he always kept handy. Many people had often tried to steal Shizuru, he be dammed if they succeed. "Kai, you aren't going to kill it are you? What if its just sleeping?" Mia asked. She hated animal violence. She didn't care if it was against a small household puppy or a vicious wolf. She hated it.

Kai shook his head, his long black hair swaying behind him. "No, it's just for protection." He nodded at his wife. "I'll call you when the coast is clear."

Mia nodded, hugging Riku tighter to her chest. Kai grabbed his coat and nodded to Jin, who was also ready to take a look. He rubbed Shizuru's head. "Let's go girl."

Shizuru led the way. Kai chuckled at the way Shizuru held her long tail. He knew she was afraid to get it dirty. Honestly his little Shizuru was like a teenage girl sometimes. He opened the door and was immediately slapped in the face by the cold winter air. He was reluctant to go out, but Shizuru pulled on his pants leg. She was very curious.

"Mou, Shi-chan do I have to go? Can't we just leave it there?" He pouted cutely. Shizuru stomped her paw. Kai sighed. "I guess that's a no."

Jin snickered at his best friend, earning a glare from Shizuru. He pretended to couch, rubbing his neck nervously. Kai wearily stepped outside, his boots crunching in the snow. Shizuru fluffed out her fur. All three of them cautiously walked towards the animal. Shizuru sniffed. She smelled blood. She willed Kai and the creepy man to hurry up.

As she neared the body she could see it was an animal indeed. She barked softly to see if the animal would respond, but it didn't even twitch. She heard Kai and Jin talking softly about how big the animal was. It was, well bigger than her. It was probably bigger than her Black Labrador friend, Reito also.

Shizuru was right in front of its nose now. She gasped, this animal was beautiful. Its dark fur was wet and stuck to its skin, showing off impressive muscles. Its ears were pricked, even in death as it seemed. She could tell from its lithe form that it was a young female like herself, an adolescent. She knew this animal was no dog. It was far to exotic. She gasped. Could it be true? The legends of wild dogs that live in the forest who hunt animals and humans? Was this animal a wolf?

She's often heard them howl at the moon at night. The howls had her in a trance; it was like the wolves were singing to the night sky. They were such magnificent creature really. Shizuru thanked Sirius, the dog in the stars for giving her this opportunity. Shizuru hesitantly lowered her muzzle, resisting the urge to nuzzle the wolf awake.

She sniffed lightly around the wolf's neck. A thin trail of blood leaked from a wound above its closed eye. Another trail of blood leaked from the wolf's jaws, which were parted slightly. Shizuru shivered at the sight of those pearly white fangs. She's so beautiful, Shizuru thought sniffing the body once more.

Kai had crouched near his beloved dog and placed his hand on her soft fur. She wagged her tail slightly. "Good girl." He whispered. The wolf hadn't moved, or even twitched so they assumed she was dead. "This is a she-wolf Shi-chan. She's young to. It looks like she was killed in battle." Kai said solemnly.

Shizuru shook her head slightly. If she had been in a battle there would be more wounds like bite marks or scratches. This wolf looked like she had been struck in the head with something hard. "So beautiful." Kai whispered. He slowly extended his hand, wanting to touch the dead wolf.

He was stopped by a low growl. He laughed and glanced over to his dog. "It's okay Shi-chan. She can't hurt me"

Shizuru froze. It wasn't her that growled. She glanced back at the wolf and her heart stopped. Beautiful emerald eyes were locked with her crimson ones. The wolf wasn't dead after all. The wolf blinked several times, her jaws parting as she gasped for breath, never taking her eyes off Shizuru. The wolf lifted her big head off the ground, snow caked in her fur.

She then looked at Kai and Jin, who watched her with amazement in their eyes. She snarled, she hated humans. She then looked at Shizuru with fury in her eyes.

Suddenly, the wolf was on her paws, claws extended, teeth bared. She was heading straight for Shizuru.

_**She was going to kill her.**_

* * *

**Hey! Did you like it? Should I continue? Let me know in a review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait my amazing reviewers. I was busy. So on with the story!**

**Chapter2. The Hunt**

* * *

**O**cean's huge black paws skidded to a halt as she entered the clearing. The small wolf hanging from the scruff of her neck between her massive jaws was set gently on the ground. Immediately their pack began to surround the two wolves. Nao's mentor, Nina, limped over to her distraught apprentice and began sniffing her for injuries. The usually snarky attitude was long gone and replaced with sorrow.

Youko, a lithe adult wolf with purple fur and brown eyes, weaved her way through the murmuring crowd. She waved her tail in greeting to her alpha. Ocean's snow white muzzle was high in the air, signaling that she had something to say. The wolves' of the Otome Clan grew quiet immediately. They shuffled closer to the alpha, all except one. Her fur was a dark grey, neatly groomed and everything. Her eyes were identical to Ocean's, but they were not friendly.

The grey wolf looked on with interest in her amber eyes. For once she wasn't with that idiot of a fur ball, Natsuki. How she hated that little wench! She hopes something bad happened to her. "What's the meaning of this, Ocean?" She growled, mock concern etched across her fox like features.

Ocean's tail lashed in anticipation. "There's been an accident. Natsuki has fallen."

The gasps and murmurs were immediate. The orange wolf with blue eyes nearly collapsed with anguish. Her friends, a dark grey wolf, a chocolate brown wolf, and a little black wolf huddled together. Natsuki was their best friends. Natsuki is dead? This can't be!

"Natsuki is dead?" Orange fur asked with a shaky voice. If wolves could cry she'd make a new river. Ocean shook her head slightly. "I meant she literally has fallen. She fell off the ledge, into the river."

The orange furred wolf howled in despair. Her motherly instincts had taken over. It was like losing a pup. "She can't be dead Ocean! This is Natsuki we're talking about! We have to find her!"

Ocean wagged her tail slightly at the wolf's persistence. She knows her apprentice's friends would not give up on her so easily. "We will Mai. Midori, come forth."

A pretty she wolf with messy red fur and dark green eyes weaved her way through the crowd. She bowed her head respectfully to her alpha. "Midori, take a patrol and search at the end of the river. She may have washed up on shore." Ocean instructed.

Midori nodded. "Right, Nao, Chie, and Aoi come with me." She instructed, taking the adolescents.

Nao was on her paws in an instant, her usually fire returning to her neon eyes. "When we find that stupid mutt, I'll rip her fur off for making us worry!" Midori didn't waste any time. She took the young wolves and bolted out of the clearing. Mai was appalled! She should have gone with them. Ocean flicked an ear.

"Mikoto, you're the best tracker. You, Mai, and Kenshin will accompany me to the end of our territory."

The dark grey wolf rolled her eyes. "Oh goody." She murmured, stalking forth.

"What about the rest of us?" Youko asked, her eyes locked on the place the red wolf had been standing heartbeats before. Midori was her mate; she was worried for her safety. Ocean saw the concern in her brown eyes. Youko was also a healer. A healer was a specific wolf in a clan that was trained to provide medical help. She had a necklace made of bear claws, wolf teeth, and owl feathers around her neck. It was a pendant that all healers wore. It was believed to be constructed by Okami, the wolf goddess herself.

"I have killed a caribou by the stream. Send a party to retrieve it. Also send out more hunters, we need all the food we can get." Ocean said. "You're in charge Youko. We shall return before sunrise."

With that the huge black wolf and her chosen members raced off into the night. Youko raised her head to the sky.

_Oh Saeko, look at what your precious pup has gotten herself into now_.

* * *

Emerald eyes locked with burning crimson. Natsuki had fallen after her attempt to sink her jaws into Shizuru's soft fur. Her legs had given out just before she could make the killing blow. Her head felt like it had been stuck by a branch. Her chest also burned with every breath she took. Shizuru, Kai, and Jin had all leapt back in fright.

Kai was hiding behind Jin, who was hiding behind Shizuru. Shizuru shook her head at her master's antics. Honestly she thought Mia was the bravest one of them all. Kai cleared his throat. "No, bad wolf." He said in that deep voice of his. "You don't hurt Shi-chan."

Natsuki bared her teeth at him. How dare this no furred, flat faced, animal or whatever the hell he was treat her like some dog? She should rip his face off. If only she had the energy though. She brought her eyes back to Shizuru, getting a better look.

Wow. Is what she thought. Her ears unconsciously flattened against her head. It is a form of showing surprise or shock. This golden creature was stunning. Her fur was long and shined like the sun. It was bathed to perfection, not a single knot in sight! She smelled wonderful also. She didn't smell like the wolves in the clan, who usually smelled of nature. She smelled like a newborn pup.

Natsuki stared into her eyes. They were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen in all 17 summers she had lived. This creature was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Now, Natsuki knew this was no wolf, but she could pass for one.

Shizuru stared back at Natsuki. When Natsuki stood up, the wolf was quite a bit bigger than her. She had to raise her head to meet her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of those emerald orbs. They seemed to glow. It was such a lovely contrast. Her dark fur and glowing eyes was absolutely stunning.

Natsuki quickly gained her composure back. No, this was the enemy, no matter how beautiful she was. She lashed her tail back and forth; her claws were digging in the snow. Shizuru frowned; the wolf was looking at her like her enemy again.

Kai jumped back in fright. He hid behind his best friend again. Jin was also scared shitless. Natsuki looked back up the river. She had floated quite far from home. She could see the cliff far in the distance. She couldn't smell a thing.

The river had chilled her to the bone. All she could smell was ice and water. She began shivering, the adrenaline was wearing off. Shizuru could see that this wolf was freezing. Very carefully she stalked forward. She ignored Natsuki's growl of warning. Kai and Jin both gasped in fear. "No Shi-chan, she could hurt you!"

Jin nodded. He didn't want this dog to be killed! It would ruin everything! Surely this dog had a brain! Why would she go near a vicious wolf? She suddenly stopped in front of the big wolf. Natsuki was curious to why this animal would want to be so close to her. She was a wolf!

Shizuru got low on her tummy, wincing as the cold snow came in contact with her belly fur and all that was under. She flicked her tail slightly, hanging the long appendage low to the ground, but not letting it touch. She barked softly and wagged her tail like a pup.

Natsuki's eyes were wide. This animal was telling her that she meant no harm. She was very curious, but weary at the same time. She flicked her ears back against her head again. She didn't know why she was letting creature get so close to her! She was a dog at that!

She's heard stories from Ocean about these animals. Dogs were kin to wolves, but tamed by man. She couldn't understand why they would let themselves be controlled by man. She despised them, but here she is letting one get closer to her body than any wolf other than Ocean and her friends since her mother and brother's deaths.

Shizuru was basically crawling on her belly. She was now lying down in front of the blue wolf. She then completely surprised Natsuki. She rolled on her back and tenderly placed a soft paw on Natsuki's chest. Natsuki was shocked to say the least, but more so at herself. She didn't growl or anything. She just stared deep into Shizuru's eyes.

She suddenly found herself leaning down very slowly. She brushed her cold nose against Shizuru's muzzle very slightly. She then felt a warm tongue licking the blood away from her muzzle. She was frozen. She hadn't been licked by another wolf in so long she's forgotten what it felt like.

Kai and Jin were staring at the two females with amazement in their eyes. Kai was being held bridal style by Jin. They quickly glared at each other before separating. Wow, Shizuru was simply amazing. This made Jin want her even more. He licked his lips; she would be his no matter what.

Kai was standing proudly. His chest was puffed out in pride at his dog. Leave it to his Shi-chan to find a vicious animal and then lick it without getting her fur ripped off. He wiped a tear from his eye. This was the proudest moment of his life. Well, next to Riku's birth.

Natsuki closed her eyes as Shizuru got braver. She was now on her paws. She gently licked over Natsuki's muzzle and eyes. Her sweet scent invaded Natsuki's senses until she felt like she would drown in s sea of Shizuru.

Once the licking stopped the wolf found herself staring into those crimson eyes once more. For the first time, she spoke. "Are you not afraid of me, dog?" She asked. Her voice was deep and husky, but also very feminine. Shizuru felt chills attack her body, and it wasn't from the cold. She did not back away from the wolf.

"No, I don't see why I should be." She said bravely. Natsuki noticed something. Her voice was like the other world. It was soft and had a sort of pitch to it. Natsuki was very curious.

"I am a vicious creature who could kill you were you stand. Why do you not fear me?" Natsuki asked, lashing her tail in challenge. Shizuru merely flicked her tail.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done so the moment I was on my back." Shizuru shot back. Her crimson eyes were sparkling with something that Natsuki did not recognize.

Natsuki was speechless. This dog had a point. Why didn't she kill her? She had the perfect chance to do so. "It wouldn't be fair to kill someone who was not prepared."

Shizuru's eye brightened. "Oh, so I was prepared when you tried to kill me the first time?" Her voice was light and airy. By the wolf gods is she teasing me? Natsuki thought with her jaws hanging wide open.

Soft fur brushed her muzzle as Shizuru used her tail to close Natsuki's mouth. That heavenly sent invaded her nostrils once again. Kai and Jin were watching them like an American Wrestling match. Their eyes never blinking as if they were afraid to miss something.

"What is your name wolf?" Shizuru whispered, letting her tail brush the wolf's chest. Natsuki watched at the furry appendage trailed across her strong muscles. She felt the urge to take it gently between her jaws, like a new born pup. She wanted to chase it around.

"I am Natsuki of the Otome Clan." Natsuki said proudly.

"Natsuki." Shizuru let the name roll off of her tongue. She liked it; somehow it suited the young wolf. "My name is Shizuru. That long haired man is my master and the other is his friend."

Natsuki growled at the word master. "Why do you insist on being controlled by this human? You could be free like me."

Shizuru sighed. She's often wondered how life was like beyond that fence. She's always wanted to go out far and explore. Kai and Mia never let her go further than the old oak tree, they said it was dangerous for ones like her. She wandered what it was like to be free.

"Ara, what is it like to be a wolf." She found herself asking. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"It's the best thing ever. There's no one to tell you what to do." Natsuki said. "Well except your mentor."

"Mentor?"

"Yes, in the Clans we have mentors. They are our teachers. They teach you to hunt and survive." Natsuki explained. She didn't know why she was sharing this information with some house pet. But it was just like she wanted to talk to her.

"Ara, so does Natsuki have a mentor?" Shizuru asked. She knows that the blue wolf probably drives her mentor crazy. She seemed like a disobedient, headstrong, loner type wolf.

"Yes I do. Ocean is my mentor and she is the King of the Forest." Natsuki said proudly. She felt a bit sick that her mentor was probably worried sick about her. She could only imagine what Mai and the others were feeling.

"The king of the forest?" Shizuru asked, growing more and more interested. Natsuki nodded. "She is the strongest wolf in all of the clans." She said proudly.

"There is more than one clan?" Shizuru said.

Once again Natsuki nodded. "There are four clans in Windbloom forest. I am from the Fuuka clan. Our enemies are the Gaderobe clan, the Aswald, the Hime, and the Orphan." She growled the last name with such hatred Shizuru took a step back.

"In the stories my mother told me that you lived in packs, not clans." Shizuru pointed out.

"A pack is a group of wolves from one family. All clans are made up various packs. For instance, I am from the Kruger pack. We all share different mothers, but we are all sisters."

"There are no males in the clans?" Shizuru asked. Then how do they have pups? She decided not to ask that though

Natsuki shook her head. "No, males are not born in the Otome or the Hime. The Oprhan and Aswald clans have maybe 2 males in between them, but they are nothing but slaves."

All this information, was starting to seep into Shizuru's brain, it was dripping out of her ears. Her mind imagined a group of female wolves all howling at the moon. They were all one family.

"Shi-chan, its time to go inside. It's getting really cold." Kai whined. Shizuru glared at him for interrupting her time with Natsuki. "Are you going home?" She asked reluctantly.

Natsuki's eyes darkened. "I can't make the journey with these wounds. I shall sleep here until I am ready to move on."

"Come inside." Shizuru urged. Suddenly, those walls were back in place. Natsuki's eyes blazed in fury. "I am no house pet!" She growled, taking a step away from Shizuru. Frightened at the other animals sudden change in attitude she flicked her tail.

It is much too cold to stay outside, the winds have picked up as they speak. Suddenly an idea popped into Shizuru's head. She suddenly turned her furry body to the left. There, in the far side of the backyard was a big shed. There was a hole big enough for Natsuki to fit in and it was warm and close enough to the river if she were to get thirsty.

"Why don't you stay in there until your strength is up?" Shizuru wandered hoping the wolf would say yes. Natsuki stared at the shed so hard Shizuru was sure it would burst into flames. Natsuki without another word stalked off into the shed. She easily slinked into the hole.

Shizuru could easily see those glowing emerald eyes watching her intently. Kai and Jin had long since abandoned the two wolves and were walking back to the house yelling about how amazing Shizuru was. "Please Kai! I'll give you my house, my dog, fuck I'll give you my wife! Just let me have that dog!" Jin begged.

Kai shook his head with a hearty laugh, thinking his friend was joking. "No, she's my pride and joy lass." Jin's eyes turned murderous for a few seconds as they stepped back into the house.

_He would get that dog._

Shizuru, with one last look at a now curled up Natsuki began her journey back into the house. Natsuki snorted and wrapped her tail around her nose. She can't believe she just told Shizuru about all the Clans. The Otome clan was with no doubt the strongest clan, but the Orphan clan had was close by. The Orphan clan had taken many lives of the Otome clan during the great battle. Her mother, her brother, Mai's brother, Ocean's mate, Nao's mother, and many more lives.

Natsuki had sworn revenge on them.

But her mind was currently stuck on a certain crimson eyed dog.

_Shizuru_

* * *

**_I know I'm a bad write. Maybe I'll go kill myself. lol_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of you have very interesting questions! Don't worry though all will be explained. Read and Review please!**

**Chapter3. The Escape**

* * *

_Three days later._

**S**hizuru watched her master struggle with the large black suitcase with an amused expression. Kai huffed and puffed, but he could not close the damn thing! His long hair was in a messy bun and strands had fallen into his face with his futile attempts.

Mia suddenly emerged from the kitchen with a sigh. She shoved her husband out of the way with her fleshy hips. With one hand she shoved the suitcase shut. Kai's face was priceless. Mia walked over to the man and patted his cheek before kneeling before their little daughter.

Kai pushed the stray hairs from his face with a huff. He looked at his dog with raised eyebrows. Shizuru barked softly, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth slightly. Kai giggled very girlishly and gave her thumbs up mouthing 'I let her.'

The sound of the doorbell ringing made them turn their heads towards the door. Kai smiled brightly, his dimples on display. "Ah, that must be them." He said, jogging to the door.

The Viola family was going to America for Mia's sister's wedding. They didn't want to leave their beloved Shizuru alone so they had some of their friends help watch over her. A cold gust of wind ruffled Shizuru's fur as the door opened. A few voices were heard and then four canines entered the living room.

The one in front was beautiful Golden Retriever. A small Yorkie Terrier was dangling from her jaws gently. Behind them was a very handsome black Labrador with chocolate brown eyes. A Foxhound and a scrawny Doberman were the last to enter. They all greeted Shizuru with gentle licks. The black Lab licked her muzzle softly. "Good evening Shizuru-san." His smooth voice floated through the air like a warm breeze.

She returned the lick. "Hello Reito-kun."

She then looked at her other three friends and the Doberman. She didn't like him much, he crept her out. He was almost as creepy as Tomoe, almost. Tomoe still takes the Frisbee farther than anyone else though. "Hello, Takeda." She greeted politely.

Takeda wagged his bobbed tail like a puppy begging for attention. "Hi Shizuru-san."

She resisted the urge to shiver as his tongue came in contact with her fur.

The Golden Retriever glared at the rare breed with annoyed violet eyes. Her tail twitched back and forth impatiently as she awaited her greeting. The Foxhound dipped his head respectfully to Shizuru as she passed. Tate was a good boy.

"Ara, Haruka-san looks like something the cat dragged in." Shizuru said with a teasing bark. Haruka growled at her. "Shove it, milk drinker."

Every dog in Fuuka knew of the rare breed's unusual fetish for the creamy liquid. Shizuru couldn't help it, she loved her milk. She had a bowl of milk every sunrise. If she doesn't have her milk she's very grumpy.

Shizuru chuckled at her longtime friend. She, Haruka, Reito, and Yukino had been best friends since they were pups. Yukino was the tiny Yorkie who was previously in Haruka's because she was too tiny to walk in the snow. The two were inseparable despite their clashing personalities.

Haruka was loud, obnoxious, and arrogant while Yukino was shy, quiet, and sweet. No one knows how they put up with each other, but they do. Their owners were good friends with Shizuru's masters so they often brought their dogs with them when they visited.

They had met Reito at the park some time later. Then the four of them befriended Tate and his best friend Takeda. They had been friends ever since.

"Ara, so what brings you all to my home?" Shizuru asked, as Kai and the rest of their owners shuffled into the room and began chatting.

"Is it true?" Takeda asked his brown eyes wide. Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"Ara, is what true Takeda-san?"

Haruka growled low in her throat. "Don't play drum with us."

"It's dumb Haruka-chan." A tiny voice whispered.

"That's what I said."

Shizuru licked her muzzle. "I really have no idea what you all are talking about."

Reito looked up lazily from where Riku was scratching his tummy. "We've heard rumors from the local dogs that you were hiding a wolf."

Shizuru's eyes widened. She had hoped her friends would not ask about Natsuki. The blue furred wolf had been resting in the shed for three days now. She usually spent most of her time sleeping. Mia had been feeding her the raw meat they had in their fridge so the wolf wouldn't starve.

At night Shizuru would occasionally see the wolf sitting near the river, her muzzle would be pointed to the sky as she stared at the moon. Sometimes she would even howl. It would send shivers coursing through Shizuru's body. Her howl was absolutely beautiful.

Shizuru knows the wolf wants to return to her home and it was only a matter of time before she can. Something inside Shizuru doesn't want the wolf to go. She wants to get to know Natsuki, but the wolf was very distant. She would only reply to Shizuru's questions or comments with one word answers.

"Oi, earth to Shizuru." Haruka's loud bark rang in her ears. She blinked a couple of times.

Just thinking about Natsuki made her shiver. "Ara, what did you say Haruka-chan?"

Haruka's tail twitched in annoyance. "I said, is it blue?"

"Yes."

"It's true Haruka-san." Yukino said from her place on Mia's lap. Haruka looked at her with her big head tilted to the side. "I actually intended to say blue."

Takeda suddenly perked up. His sharp ears were pricked and his jaws were wide open. A long pink tongue coated with saliva was shown. "I want to see it!" He said, running to the back door.

Shizuru was on her paws in a second. Her crimson eyes were wide with fear. Natsuki doesn't know him! She'll kill him in a heartbeat. "No, Takeda-san don't!"

Takeda's scrawny body was flying through the hallways. His eyes were filled with excitement. He struggled to fit through the doggy door. His stuck his big head through first then squeezed his body through the square-shaped hole. The wind made him shiver violently. His fur was incredibly short so he had no resistance.

He looked around the snow covered backyard with his tongue hanging out his mouth. His sense of smell was not great so he could not detect the wolf. His tail was wagging happily as his sharp eyes darted left and right.

He didn't notice a huge blue furred animal stalking up behind him. His eyes were fixed on the frozen river. Emerald eyes were fixed on his rapidly moving tail hungrily. She licked her jaws hungrily. Shizuru had yet to bring her a meal today, but this thing would do nicely.

She pounced.

Her big paws bowled Takeda's scrawny backside easily. Takeda yelped in surprise. Natsuki easily pinned the young male to the ground. She sank her jaws into the scruff of his neck. Takeda howled in pain.

The humans in the living room all froze. "Oh shit!" Kai cursed as he suddenly bolted for the backyard. He'd forgotten all about the wolf that resided in his backyard. He grabbed his coat.

Shizuru bolted out the doggy door. Her eyes instantly came in contact with the fierce she-wolf making a meal out of Takeda.

"Natsuki don't hurt him!" The wolf froze. Shizuru's voice drowned out the whimpers from the little dog. She instantly released him. She backed away from his frightened body just as Kai burst through the back door. Natsuki growled at him threateningly. He was far too close for her liking.

Takeda was on his paws in a second. He ran to his master with his half tail pointing downwards in fear. His master rubbed his ears softly, not taking his eyes of the wolf. Kai stared at the wolf with wide hazel eyes.

"I think everyone should leave now." He whispered, not wanting anymore dogs to anger the wolf. Natsuki lashed her tail, daring anyone to come near her. She'd kill all of them except the brown furred one.

Takeda's owner quickly put his leash around his blue collar and dragged him towards the door. "I'm going to take him to the vet to make sure he's okay." He called back.

Kai nodded. "Give me a call to let me know."

"Alright, have fun at the wedding." With that the man grabbed his dog and exited the car.

Mia was putting on Riku's jacket when they all came back inside. She saw Kenji leaving with his dog rather briskly. Her blues fixed on Kai as he entered the room. "Honey, what's happened?"

"Kenji's little idiot almost got himself killed by the wolf." Kai replied. "I think it would be best if everyone were to take their dogs' home, besides it's almost time for us to go."

Yukino's owner picked up the little puppy and placed her in her jacket to protect her from the wind and snow. "See you guys later." The mousy woman called as she bolted for the door. She was terrified of wolves. Haruka's owner was pulling on the Retriever's leash, trying to get her to leave also.

"Come on Haru-chan!" She said pulling with all her might. Haruka's paws scratched the hard wood floor as her growls filled the air. "Let me at her! I'll rip her fur off!"

Reito and Tate followed their owners without any problems. Reito said goodbye to Shizuru while Tate dipped his head. Shiho petted Tate's head as she led her dog out of the door. Reito's owner, Mashiro bowed her head in thanks before closing the door behind her.

Once they were all gone Kai rubbed his temples tiredly. He fell back on the couch as Riku crawled into his lap. He had a headache now. Mia rubbed his shoulder's softly.

Outside Shizuru was glaring a hole into Natsuki's eyes. She was angry. No matter how creepy the dog was he hadn't deserved that. Natsuki had simply licked his blood from her jaws. She sat down and flattened her ears against her head. Shizuru is the only dog that she always somewhat near her. He was not Shizuru.

"What is wrong with you?" Shizuru said, taking a step closer to the wolf.

Natsuki flicked her pointy ears. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with that idiot?"

"Natsuki you could've killed him!" Shizuru almost yelled.

Natsuki licked her muzzled, the last of his blood gone without a trace. "And you stopped me from getting a good meal." She grumbled. She was tired of that nasty old frozen meat they fed her. She wanted some live meat!

Shizuru's eyes widened in horror. She was going to eat him? That's mad! "You were going to ear him? He's nothing, but a pup!" she gasped.

Natsuki lashed her tail. "He's just a stupid mutt."

Shizuru bristled. She was a dog. She was offended deeply by the blue furred animals words. "I am a dog. Does that make me stupid, Natsuki?"

"Yes! You're all nothing, but stupid slaves who just wag your tail and pee everywhere. You're just a waste of fur." Natsuki growled.

"You wolves are nothing, but savages! You would have eaten an insolate pup? Do you eat your puppies to?" Shizuru growled.

Natsuki stood up; her blue fur was on end. "We don't eat pups. We eat real food. We don't flick our ears and wag our tails for food that looks like rabbit dung. You're just a stupid bitch, what do you know?"

In all 18 months that she was lived. She's never been called a bitch. She's never been called stupid. She's never been more insulted in her life. Her crimson eyes were wide with hurt. Natsuki flicked her tail, waiting for the dog to say something else. Shizuru backed away slowly. Her ears dropped in hurt.

Hearing those words from the wolf hurt more than it should. "Leave my home." She whispered, with pain filled eyes. "Leave and never come back." She choked out.

Natsuki didn't need to be told twice. She stood up shaking the snow out of her fur. "Don't have to tell me twice. I'm out of here. So long house pet." She said flicking her tail.

The wolf slowly began walking across the frozen river. Her figure got smaller as she got further away. Shizuru turned around and began walking back towards her house. Her long, beautiful tail dragged in the dirt behind her.

She felt like she had been kicked in the face. For some reason hearing the she-wolf insult her like that was enough to make her feel like nothing. She thought about what she said. She's right. She's nothing but a slave.

No, she's not mistreated or anything. She gets everything she's ever wanted. She's safe, she's home, she's got a loving family. What more could she need?

The dog god Sirius knows that the rare breed was missing something in life. She's always felt like something just wasn't right. She felt like she needed something different in her life. Natsuki was a promise of difference. Now the wolf is gone and will never come back.

"Natsuki didn't even care that she hurt my feelings." Shizuru whimpered as she stepped into the living room.

Her masters and her Riku were all shrugging on their backpacks and pulling along their suitcases. Once the rare breed entered, Kai kneeled to her level. He placed a soft, warm hand on her head. She wagged her tail softly as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

Kai smiled. "Shi-chan we must go. If we stay any longer we will never be able to make it to America. The planes will be snowed in in a few hours." He said sadly.

He wanted to take Shizuru with them, but he couldn't bring her on the plane no matter how much he offered to pay them. Shizuru licked his stubble in understanding. "Fumi-san will be by often to make sure you're tended to."

Riku ran over to her dog. Her long black hair was braided neatly and she had on a blue knit hat. She wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck. "Bye-bye Shi-chan. I Love you." She whispered kissing her on her nose. Shizuru wagged her tail and licked her face.

Mia smiled. She was upset she couldn't take Shizuru with them, she would miss her best friend dearly. She got on her knees and placed both hands on Shizuru's cheek. She stared deep into her dogs eyes with a giant smile. "Take care my little Shi-chan. We will be back soon."

A tongue darted out and licked Mia's nose. Mia petted her one last time before following her husband. She took Riku's hand in hers.

Suddenly the door burst open. Kai jumped in fright as Jin entered his house. The blue eyed creep waved at his best friend. He knew they were leaving so he came up with the perfect plan. He cleared his throat.

"Kai, my friend. I need a favor." He said with mock seriousness on his face.

Kai looked at his best friend. "What is it Jin?" He looked at his watch. They would be late.

"The snow knocked my power out. I need to finish some papers." He held up the blue briefcase. "Can I do it here?" He stuck out his lip in a fashion he thought was cute. Riku hid behind Mia's leg. This man and his dog scared her deeply. Kai smiled at his friend. It was warm and genuine.

Just like his heart.

"Of course my friend. But we must go. Please lock up before you leave." He ushered Mia and Riku through the door. Mia hesitated, she didn't trust this man one bit with her dog. But Kai trusted him and he was his best friend so she just walked out the house. "Bye Jin." Kai yelled as they bolted to the car. The snow was starting to fall harder now.

"Bye Kai! Have fun at the wedding. And tell Maya I said congrats!" He said with fake sincerity.

Once they were nowhere to be seen the man gave out a long, shrill whistle. Suddenly Tomoe's lithe body appeared from behind a tree. She trudged into the house, shaking the snow out of her fur. Jin gave a wicked smile as he set his eyes on Shizuru's scared form. He clicked his briefcase open.

A large needle filled with green liquid stared at her with a wicked smile. Jin tested it out. When the liquid dripped out from the tip he laughed evilly. He stared at Shizuru once more.

"You're _mine_ now."

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed, but I have practice in the morning and I really wanted to finish this. Sorry. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't get enough of this story! Thanks so much for the reviews! Jin's really a creep though; I have to suppress a shudder after every sentence I right of him. Warning extreme animal violence and sadness starting now!**

**Chapter4. Succumb to Madness.**

* * *

**C**rimson eyes were wide with terror. Her body was frozen in place. Her heart had suddenly become audible to everything around her. She's never been this scared in her entire life. She stared at the mad smile on this crazy man's face. The needle filled with green liquid was aimed at her.

Jin's smile widened so much he looked like a crazed Hyena. Drool dripped down the corners of his mouth as he stared at her with unmasked glee. Tomoe sat next to him with gleaming green eyes.

Shizuru's tail was in between her legs at this point. She whimpered slightly as Jin began to creep closer. The man's sharp eyebrows were drawn over his deeply slanted eyes as he hummed to himself.

"I've waited so long for this moment." He said, his voice cracked as if he was on the verge of tears. "Do you have any idea how long?" He asked no one in particular.

Shizuru was too scared to even move. She prayed to Sirius that someone would save her, but her family and friends were long gone at this point. Jin thrummed his fingers against his beard pretending to think.

"I've waited two years for this!" He yelled. Spit flew out of his mouth, landing on the floor in front of her paws.

"I've had to endure countless hours of spending time with that buffoon! Do you know how annoying that man is? I don't even like American Wrestling, but I did anything so I could be close to you." Jin said.

Shizuru growled at him, but it sounded like a puppy trying to scare away some troublesome child. "I'm such a genius. Do you know who his bimbo of a wife is getting married to? My brother! I know it's brilliant."

Jin suddenly snatched Shizuru's collar with so much force it actually hurt. He pulled the dog closer to his chest. Shizuru could smell his putrid breath. His yellow teeth were on full display. The gallons of gel he put in his hair were beginning to sweat out. She had no idea why he was sweating, but it was a lot. This man reeked, as if he hadn't groomed in weeks.

"I called up my brother, Misashi the first time I laid eyes on you. I knew that bitch had a sister who worked in the same company as him. He seduced the woman rather quickly. Once he asked her to marry him my plan would go into action. The stupid bimbo said yes!" Jin singed. Shizuru tried to pry him off, but he held on tighter.

He roughly grabbed her muzzle and forced her to look at him. "The wedding's in America on purpose! I needed that bozo out of the house so I could have you all to myself." He licked his pencil thin lips.

Shizuru struggled even harder. This man was nuts! Jin brought the needle to his lips. A sharp tongue licked the underside of the needle slowly. His blue eyes were sparkling with absolute joy. He looked a psychopath.

"This is a tranquillizer meant for bears, but I'm nothing will happen." He said tapping it against his lips.

Shizuru's starting whimpering pitifully. She was scared to the bone. Her legs were shaking and her tail shot straight in the air. Tomoe watched with amused green eyes. This was sick and wrong. How could she just stand there knowing what was about to go down!

She takes that back. This man isn't crazy, he's a freaking lunatic. Using a tranquillizer meant for bears could probably kill her!

She closed her eyes in fear. Emerald eyes suddenly flashed in her mind. The memory of the blue furred she wolf was fresh in her mind. Nastuki's scent still lingered on her fur. She vaguely wished she didn't have that fight with her. Maybe she would still be here. Maybe she could've saved her.

She wished her family were here. They had been so good to her. They never yelled at her. They never abused her in any way. They always made sure she had something good to eat. They even let her sleep on the bed with them.

Shiori, her mother was a sickly dog so she couldn't really take care of her. So that's where the Viola's came in. They did nothing to deserve this. Kai thought that he had a best friend when the man was merely using him to get to her.

Something snapped in her mind. She was suddenly angry. How dare he deceive Kai like that? He was the nicest, gentlest, man in the whole world! Her master did not deserve any of that! None of them did. She frantically began moving her limbs.

Her paw came in contact with something soft in between the man's legs. Jin suddenly cried in pain. The needle slipped from his grasp as he held onto his private. It hit the hardwood floor with a loud crash. It shattered into a billion tiny pieces around Shizuru's paws.

"You bitch." Jin screamed. He was on his feet in seconds, still holding his private. He cocked his leg back and kicked the brown furred dog with all his might. Shizuru howled in pain as his foot came in contact with her leg. It instantly began throbbing.

"Tomoe, sick her." He commanded.

The scrawny greyhound bolted over to her instantly. She lunged and buried her fangs deep into Shizuru's hind leg. The same leg Jin had kicked before. Tomoe's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Shizuru's blood filled her mouth. It was so good! She wanted more. She bit harder and harder until she heard something snap.

Shizuru's howl of pain sent the few remaining birds in the forest flying in fear.

* * *

A beautiful blue furred wolf was walking slowly up the river. Her incredible muscles rippled with every step she took. Her nose brushed the snow at her feet as she sniffed around. Her ears were pricked and her tail lashed behind her.

She was cold. She wanted nothing more than to hurry back to her clan and cuddle with her friend's in their warm den. She was sure once she got back they'd give her hell especially her motherly friend, Mai. Nao and the others would probably pelt her with questions and Ocean would most likely yell at her for not being careful.

Natsuki groaned. "That old fur ball will have my head once I get back." She muttered in annoyance as she walked. She shook the light snowflakes out of her fur. "She's going to make me do all kinds of chores."

Her ears flattened against her head in annoyance. "Why did stupid Shizuru have to yell at me? I get yelled at enough as it is."

A strange sensation gripped her chest at the thought of the brown dog. Natsuki had said some mean things to her. She didn't really mean to call her a bitch, but it slipped out. It wasn't her fault the stupid fur ball came into her space looking all delicious.

She licked her lips at the memory. She was so hungry she could eat a bear.

"What's her deal anyway? Why the hell would we eat our pups? Gah, what a stupid fur ball she is." Natsuki wanted to stop thinking about her, but she couldn't get those eyes out of her head.

Shizuru had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. No, Shizuru was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Sure there were plenty of beautiful wolves in the forest, but Shizuru won the fight.

Natsuki sighed heavily as her paw sank deep into an ice cold puddle. She shook it violently. Stupid house pet! Thinking of her always made Natsuki oblivious to her surroundings. She remembers how warm the dog's tongue was on her face, and how soft her pads were on her chest.

Natsuki's pads were hard from the forest floor. That's another example of how different the two were. Shizuru is served food on a silver platter while she has to hunt for it. Don't get her wrong she would never give up being a wolf to be a house pet!

Not even if it was to be with her. Natsuki suddenly rolled over onto her back. She began rolling around in the snow, trying to get rid of the thoughts of the beautiful dog. She snorted out some snow that had found its way into her nostrils. She was just about to move on when she heard it.

A howl filled with raw pain.

The few remaining birds instantly took off into the skies. Natsuki was frozen. That sounded like Shizuru. Natsuki shook her head and began walking again.

"Guess her masters forgot to feed her." She grumbled.

Then she heard it again. This time it was louder and more desperate. With her excellent hearing abilities she heard it loud and clear. Her eyes widened in worry and before she knew it she was running in the opposite direction.

Her limbs were stiff and cracked at the sudden explosion of motion. "Gah, is this what Ocean feels like every day?"

Ignoring her own question she ran even harder as the screams got louder and more agonized. She leaped over a small trench and skidded down the hill she just spent her time walking up. Running downhill with snow flying in your face was not fun. It was especially not fun when you lost your footing and now you were tumbling down the hill like an armadillo.

Natsuki's lucky she didn't hit a tree or something on the way down. When she finally reached the ground she lay down for a moment. She was winded for a second, but she remembered she had a purpose. Her green eyes were filled with worry as she blasted through the trees.

_I'm coming Shizuru!_

* * *

Liquefied, raw pain exploded into Shizuru's body. Her hind leg was probably damaged beyond repair it looked gruesome. Tomoe had gotten carried away with the biting. Deep bite marks littered the whole limb. Tufts of fur had been ripped off and extreme heat radiated off of hit like a heater.

Shizuru lay on her side breathing heavily. She tried to ignore the pain in her leg, but god it was too much. Jin was sitting on Kai's couch drinking some sake. His belt was lying on his lap. It had faint streaks of blood on it and many bite marks. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stared at the injured breed in anger.

"See what you did!" He snarled. "I didn't want to hurt you Shi-chan. But you left me no choice! You can't go around biting your new master." He pouted. It wasn't even close to being as cute as Kai's.

She growled at him menacingly. How dare he call her that! Only her family calls her that! At hearing her snarl Jin reached for his belt again. He slammed it against her already messed up hind leg over and over again.

Shizuru felt like her leg was going to fall off. She prayed it would fall off because it was causing her sheer agony.

The last thing she saw before falling into Oblivion was a flash of blue fur.

"Natsu…..ki.."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Martin had a dream! Martin had a dream! Maya had a dream! All my life all I wanted was money and power respect my mind or die from led showers. I pray my dick get big as the Eiffel tower so I can fuck the world for 72 hours. Damn I got bitches, damn I got bitches, damn I got bitches. Wifey, girlfriend and mistress!**

**Review! Lol I love this song. I'm updating this story everyday now! So don't worry about cliffy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They make my day so much more awesome! Please keep them coming. Oh, for those of you wondering I'm fourteen. I live in Inglewood, the dirty asshole of California. I fear for my life every day.**

**Chapter5. My Savior.**

* * *

**B**eautiful crimson eyes cracked open slowly. Pain immediately enveloped her lithe body. She whimpered loudly as her leg began throbbing. She stared into worried emerald eyes. Natsuki's tongue washed over her bloody face softly. She was in shock.

Natsuki actually came back for her? Natsuki was licking her? Maybe the wolf did care for her like she did. She licked the lowered head of the wolf to show she was conscious. She was still in intense pain and she vaguely wondered what happened to Jin and Tomoe. One moment she was getting beat and next minute she's being licked by a wild wolf?

She flicked her ears. Her life had changed so much in three short days. Maybe it was fate? She didn't believe in that type of crap before, but meeting Natsuki had certainly changed her life. It was in a good way of course.

She wishes she could enjoy this feeling, but her injuries were killing her. The worst was probably her hind leg. She was positive it was broken. She cried in pain when she tried to move it. The blue furred wolf leaped back in surprise.

"Shizuru are you alright?" She asked. Worry filled her tone to the brim. "What hurts?"

Shizuru lifted her head weakly. She searched around the living room. She almost choked on a cry of horror. Jin's body was lying in the middle of the floor. The smell of blood was so thick she didn't know why she didn't notice it earlier.

She didn't know if she should feel relived or disappointed at the sight of his chest rising and falling faintly. Tomoe's unmoving body lay some distance away. She knew the creepy dog was alive because the scrawny dog's tail twitched every now and then. "He isn't dead. Neither is she."

"Ara, my leg is killing me." She whispered. She stared at Natsuki's blood stained muzzle. Her heartbeat picked up dramatically. Was she scared of her? Natsuki's ear suddenly perked up. For the first time Shizuru noticed that one of Natsuki's ears was straighter than the other.

Her left ear was perfectly straight, but her right ear drooped. She thought it was adorable. She looked just like a puppy. But looking at the mayhem she caused, Shizuru knew this was no puppy. Natsuki was suddenly on her paws, her growls filled the air. Jin's body was beginning to move around.

"Quickly, we must leave. He will wake soon." Natsuki snarled. Shizuru's heart leaped in her chest. Where would they go? Would Natsuki take them? "Where are we going Natsuki?" She whispered.

Natsuki growled at Jin's fidgeting form. "Somewhere other than here, but I'm not going to let you stay here and get hurt even more by this lunatic." She spat in Jin's direction with complete, utter disgust in her voice.

Shizuru nodded. She trusted this wolf for some reason. Maybe because she said terrible things to her, but she had come back and saved her life. She was even more surprised that the wolf didn't kill them. She tried to get onto her paws, but to no avail. She had no strength. With her bummed leg, she was nothing, but dead weight.

She knew if Jin woke up and they were still there, Natsuki could be killed. She knows of the firearm the lunatic keeps in his briefcase. Natsuki could just leave her here and she would be safe. She didn't want the wolf to die. She had a whole family somewhere in that forest. She didn't want to be the reason for the wolf's death.

"Natsuki, go on without me." She whispered. She flicked her tail, at the incredulous look on the wolf's face. Natsuki bared her teeth. "What are you saying you idiot?"

Shizuru glanced at Jin again. His hands were twitching faintly and he was grumbling to himself incoherently. It was only a matter of time before he awakened and one or both of their dooms will come. "I'm saying leave! If he sees you he will kill you in a heartbeat! I'll only drag you down with my injury." She tried to reason with the stubborn wolf.

Natsuki's eyes were filled with anger. She stamped her paw hard on the ground. The nerve of this ignorant fur ball! "Why in the name of Kami would I come back for you only to leave you to die?"

Shizuru opened her mouth to argue, but Natsuki cut her off. "I am a wolf! Wolves don't leave each other behind! Now let's go."

Shizuru was overwhelmed with emotions. No one has ever showed such protectiveness to her besides her family. But not even they had shown it with such passion as Natsuki. But Shizuru was not a wolf. To Natsuki she was just some stupid bitch. She knew not to argue any more though. She struggled to her paws.

Natsuki's tail lashed with patience. She knew the dog's injuries would slow them down, but she will not leave her to die. She will never let anyone important to her die again. After losing her mother and brother she made a vow to protect those she loved. She didn't love Shizuru or anything but she will protect her. It just seemed right. She nudged Shizuru's shoulder gently as Jin's hands became more frequent.

Natsuki wagged her tail with a look of satisfaction on her face. Jin would wake up to quite the surprise.

Shizuru picked up her injured hind leg and began to limp slowly. Natsuki glared at Jin and Tomoe once more before turning her attention to the injured dog. Shizuru leaned against Natsuki's side heavily as they slowly walked towards the door.

Natsuki groaned as the little door thing came into view. She had quite a bit of trouble getting through it when she was on the rescue. How would she get the injured dog through? Shizuru seemed to notice Natsuki's distress and raised here head. "What is it Natsuki?"

Natsuki growled. "There's no way you'll be able to fit through the thing with your bummed leg."

Shizuru's eyes twinkled with mirth as they stood nose to nose with the door. She licked her muzzle. "Ara, not every dog only knows one trick."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. What was this stupid fur ball babbling on about now? "Funny, I didn't think dogs knew anything."

This conversation was nothing like their previous one. There was no yelling or seriousness in their voices. They almost sounded like they were teasing. Shizuru suddenly reached up with her muzzle. She placed her nose under the handle of the door and lifted it. With a soft click, the door opened. Cold winds slapped their faces. Natsuki's ears were flattened against her head in shock.

With a slight chuckled Shizuru did the same thing to Natsuki, effectively picking up her jaw which had dropped in awe. "Shall we?"

Natsuki shook her head in annoyance. She felt so many emotions when she was with this dog. Worry, relaxed, superior, and annoyance. Mostly annoyance though. Shizuru leaned her body back against Natsuki's side. She tried to keep her leg as high up as she could from the cold snow. She was exhausted.

They silently walked over the frozen river. Natsuki had told her to use her claws and tail for balance. It was increasingly hard with the bummed leg and Shizuru's head was kind of heavy. When they had crossed the river safely, they were faced with another obstacle.

The steep, snow covered hill.

Natsuki barked out a humorless laugh. Shizuru was practically sleeping on her paws right now. The face that it was getting much colder didn't help either. Shizuru's fur may be long, but it wasn't as thick as Natsuki's. But even she was starting to get cold. The dog was shivering her little paws off right now.

Natsuki knew she had to get her to the clan's territory before they both freezed to death. But before she could say anything a loud bang echoed through the forest. Natsuki howled in pain as something shot through her left ear. A piece of her left ear was now missing. She turned around in furry.

There, standing at the door, leaning heavily on the wall was Jin. His clothes were ripped to shreds and his hair was dripping wet with sweat. In his right hand, was a shiny M-9 pistol. Jin's face was broken beyond repair. His lips were swollen and split. His nose was bitten so deeply you could a tiny piece of his bone. His cheek had bite and scratch marks.

His injures weren't life threating, but they hurt like hell.

Natsuki growled at him from her distance away. Shizuru was slumped in the snow near her paws. The brown furred dog's head way lying on her paws as she drifted in and out of reality. Natsuki new she had to do something fast or they would be killed.

More shots rang into the air. One emended itself into the tree in front of Natsuki. She flattened her ears, not wanting them to suffer anymore. For the first time in her life, she was actually thankful for her droopy ear.

She was also thankful that idiot was a lousy aim.

The shots were getting closer to hitting them and she knew she'd better get a move on. She bent her big head down and took Shizuru's scruff in between her jaws. She dragged the dog as gently as she could through the snow. She lifted her head as high as she could with the weight in her mouth and began backing up the hill.

Her muscles kicked into overdrive. The hill was steep. Shizuru's body was incredibly light thankfully so she didn't have to much trouble. Her claws dug deep into the snow and her breaths came in uneven pants. Jeez, walking up this hill normally was a struggle? Try walking up this hill backwards with an unconscious injured dog in your jaws and some lunatic shooting nuts at you.

She was suddenly so very thankful for Ocean's training. Ugh, how she wished the massive wolf were here. Her back was so broad she could carry both of them and then some up a hill with no problem. When she finally got up the hill she sighed in relief. Shizuru's body was like dead weight. She feared deeply for the dog's well-being.

She took her in her jaws once more as she trudged on. The snow was up to her forelegs up here! She did not stop though. If she were to stop she knows she would never be able to go on again. Her legs burned with exhaustion, her paws were throbbing, her ear hurt, and she was freezing. But she knew Shizuru was in much worse shape than her. She will not let anything happen to her ever again.

Her eyes drooped, but she forced them open.

She didn't even notice the warning scent markers on the trees.

She was heading straight into wolf territory.

* * *

"Status report." A low yet feminine growl yowled to the she-wolf in front of four other wolves.

The she-wolf bowed her head. They'd looked for hours, but nothing was found. "We haven't found anything, Ocean-sama."

The massive black she-wolf growled in frustration. "Damn it."

They had been looking for the blue furred wolf for 3 and a half sunrises. When they returned to the camp it was the same story over and over again, nothing. It was like Natsuki had vanished off of the face off the earth!

Ocean's ears flattened against her head as she lashed her tail. Failure had begun to gnaw at her mind. Failure to do the only thing her mentor had wished of her. To protect and raise her pup to be a fine wolf.

And she couldn't even do that.

Many other wolves had already given up on the young apprentice. They believed she was either dead or had run off on her own. Even the wolf's friends had begun to lose hope.

The dark grey she-wolf with glowing amber eyes walked up the alpha with sinister eyes. She licked her lips. She was in a great mood. "I think it's about time to give up."

Ocean's eyes were full of rage. This heartless fool! "Mother must be turning in her grave knowing she raised such a heartless wench." The usually gentle wolf snapped.

The grey wolf yawned broadly, showing off impressive teeth. "Natsuki's mother must be turning in her grave right now knowing you failed to fulfill her wishes."

Ocean's tail drooped in defeat. "Kenshin, leave my sight." She growled at her sister. Kenshin walked past her older sister whispering in her ear before leaving.

"You mustn't let her get to you Ocean-sama." Mai whispered. She brushed her fur faintly against hers in a soothing manner. Ocean said, her beautiful face contorted with worry.

"She's right though. I swore to my dying mentor that I would take care of her last pup and I failed."

Mai licked her cheek. "You are a fantastic alpha Ocean-sama. If it weren't for you she could have died a long time ago. Remember, who saved her from that bear 4 summers ago? It was you. Who finally got her to open up the clan after many sunrises after the Carnival? It was you. You are the King of the Forest! You do not sit here and sulk." She growled.

Ocean wagged her tail slightly. "Thank you Mai."

Mai shuffled her paws nervously. It wasn't every day you would get complemented by the alpha. She was about to say something else before a small black wolf burst from the clearing with bright golden eyes.

Her fur was standing on end and her golden eyes were bright with excitement. She raced over to her alpha and her soon to be mate, breathing heavily. Ocean growled as bits of dust got into her nose and face. "What's the meaning of this, Mikoto?"

She blinked. "I smell something." She whispered, her voice barley holding her glee.

Ocean sighed. "What do you smell, Mikoto."

Her golden eyes brightened as she stood on her paws. The clan had gathered around to see what was up. "What do you smell, Mikoto?" Mai repeated softly.

Mikoto wagged her tail. "She's alive."

* * *

Back at the Viola residence Jin was sitting on the couch with a deep frown on his face. He was beyond angry. That stupid wolf foiled his plans. He clicked the M-9 with his annoyed blue eyes. He stared down at the present the wolf left him when he woke up.

Three of Jin's fingers lay on the ground in front of him.

He would hunt down that wolf and he will kill it.

If it's the last thing he does.

* * *

**Eh, wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter but hey if you like fuck me to! lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys. I'm sorry for the wait, but in these past weeks life has taken a turn for the worst. A few days ago four teenagers were doing a hundred down Manchester, the busiest street in Inglewood. They crashed into a light pole and blew up. They were incredibly close friends to us at school and losing them was harsh. Lately many in our hood and generation are dying. First the gang related death of our star football Quarterback, Ashton Croswell, then the suicide of Freddie E, Marquis Williams shooting, and** **Snow's accident. That's crazy man. Well, back to the story I guess. Thanks for your time.**

* * *

** Chapter6. Sitka**

Emerald eyes blinked rapidly, trying to rid themselves of the snow. Her fur was speckled white with the cold substance and she was freezing. Now she didn't want to stop though because if she was freezing then her semi-unconscious companion was nearing hypothermia. Her fur may be long and gorgeous, but being finely groomed it was nowhere as thick as it should be.

Natsuki wobbled on her paws in exhaustion. Her body ached, her ear hurt like hell, and overall she was starving. But she knew if she stopped and lied down the chances of her getting back up were near to none.

She gripped Shizuru's scuff in her neck a bit tighter in her jaws. She was carrying the beautiful dog by her neck like a mother would do a young pup. But it was incredibly uncomfortable to do so with the spikes on the thing wrapped around her neck.

After padding a bit further out, Natsuki stopped.

Her body had reached its limits. Her eyes drooped in exhaustion, but she forced them open. Her long tail dragged in the snow and her paws were begging her to stop. Her paws were raw and bleeding from the many stones and sticks she's walked on. She gently let Shizuru's body hit the ground as she panted heavily.

Shizuru's crimson eyes opened ever so slightly. She stared at the broad chest of her savior. Natsuki had her head up, raised to the golden moon. Wind ruffled her long fur. With the last of her strength she opened her jaws and howled. She howled with all her might. It was clear, and sent shivers through Shizuru's broken body. The howl echoed through the trees and valleys before it went silent. Natsuki howled again, hoping to get a response from her clan.

But no one was howling back.

Frustrated beyond relief the young wolf collapsed. She kept her eyes on Shizuru's shaking body. Shizuru had curled up as best as she could with her bummed leg, trying to warm herself up. Natsuki gave a shrill chirp, trying to see if the dog was alright. Shizuru did not reply.

Natsuki's fur stood on end in fear. She crawled over to the gorgeous dog. She gently pressed her nose to her muzzle. She leaped back in fear. Shizuru's fur was cold as ice. Natsuki rose to her paws and stepped over Shizuru's unmoving body. She pressed her front to Shizuru's delicate back. She used her paw to gently ease her body closer until not a morsel of space remained. Now Shizuru's body was almost completely covered by her own. She didn't want to lick the beautiful dog because it would only make her colder so she just settled for sniffing her occasionally.

The snow was falling even harder now. If they stayed like that too long.

They would be buried alive.

Natsuki raised her head as Shizuru's body gave a painful cough. She growled softly to herself. Damn she was getting sick. Shizuru's crimson eyes were open slightly and her breaths came in hot, rugged pants. She was warmer now for some reason. She raised her head weakly. Her breath caught in her throat when muzzle brushed Natsuki's by accident. Jolts of electricity shot through both their bodies.

Natsuki's eyes locked with Shizuru's. Their muzzled were still incredibly close, so close she could feel the wolf's breath on her nose. "Natsuki." She whispered in a broken voice.

Natsuki flicked her ears in response.

Before she could make a teasing remark about how close they were a serious of coughs attacked her body. She turned her muzzle away. Her throat was on fire and she was damn near close to eating the snow to cool it down. Her injured leg was deeply irritated by the frost. Overall she was just in pain. Whimpers escaped her throat softly.

Black fog began to invade her vision as her head began pounding. She was beyond freezing now, but at the same time she was burning up. She let her head fall not so softly on the ground. Natsuki flattened her ears against her head, turmoil clearly in her emerald depths. There was nothing she could do for the dog.

There was nothing she could do for herself.

She clenched her jaws together. She licked her muzzled as an unknown liquid dripped down from her eyes. She gasped at its salty taste. She was crying. No, wolves cannot cry though. More tears dribbled down her muzzle like a waterfall, staining Shizuru's fur with her pain. Natsuki buried her nose into Shizuru's body.

"Natsuki." Shizuru whispered. Natsuki's ears perked up. "What is it, Shizuru?" Was her instant reply.

Shizuru struggled to focus on the wolf. But the question was just begging to be asked. "Why didn't you kill Jin or Tomoe?"

Natsuki laid her head down on Shizuru's trying to protect her from the Snow Wolves clutches.

Before she let herself fall into the darkness that patiently awaited her she answered.

"I am no savage."

* * *

"I want every available wolf in front of me this instant!" Ocean called to her clan, her beautiful face was giddy with relief. The whole clan had heard the howls. They weren't just any howls though. They were Natsuki's howls.

She knew her feisty young apprentice would not be killed so easily. She was incredibly proud of her. She was pacing the clearing as the clan began filing from their dens instantly. They all sat around the great black wolf, waiting her commands.

Mai was sitting next to her alpha, her ears perked in case another howl shredded through the air. Ocean's amber eyes were bright and alert again. During the search for Natsuki she had gotten no sleep, she was just not the same wolf she once was.

Hearing Natsuki's howl had breathed life into the old wolf again. She has not failed. She will lead this search herself.

"Mai you and your friends will accompany Midori, Youko, and I. I have pin-pointed Natsuki's exact location." Ocean said waving her bushy tail.

"Kenshin, watch the clan. You're in charge until I get back." Ocean growled at her sister. The dark grey wolf's amber eyes narrowed, but she waved her tail. "Of course."

"Hey, what about us!"

Three little wolf pups scampered out of a nearby den. The one in front was a long legged blue eyed little thing with sparkling blue eyes. Her companions were twin blonde wolves with icy blue eyes.

Ocean flicked her ears at the little pups as they stumbled around her giant paws. She nosed the blonde wolf, nearly causing her to fall on her face. The blue eyes wolf had found her way up the alpha's back and dug her claws into her shoulders so she wouldn't fall off. The smallest blonde wolf was sitting in front of her politely, her tail wrapped around her tiny paws.

"What do you want us to do, Ocean?" The puppy on her back asked, excitement laced in her voice. Ocean bowed her head, causing the little wolf to roll off and onto her paws. She thought for a moment. These pups were only a few weeks' old, tiny little things. She was sure her paws alone were bigger than them. An idea popped into her head.

"I want you three to gather all the feathers and leaves you can for Natsuki. She must be exhausted and she would really appreciate a warm nest. Can you do that for me?" Ocean asked with a gentle voice.

The three wolves wagged their tails. "We're on it!" The barked happily, scampering back to the den. Though it was incredibly cold, their thick fur and constant moving would protect them from the frost. Besides their Care-taker, Miyu, a silver wolf with cold blue eyes was there to watch them. She was sitting in the entrance of the den patiently watching them for their mothers who were hunting.

"Now then, let's go."

Ocean and her companions jogged out of the clearing. Kenshin glared at her sister's back with cold amber eyes. "Don't just stand around there are things to be done. Let's go!" She rasped as the wolves scampered off.

* * *

_A wounded wolf trudged slowly through the snow. Blood dribbled from her wounds, staining the white snow red. Horrific injuries adored her body. Her left ear was completely severed from her body, lying far away from where she was. She limped heavily, her back leg broken beyond repair from a rock that had fallen on it in the heat of the battle._

_Scratches and cuts settled onto her fur like a second skin. Tufts of fur were missing from her body and her jaw, like her leg was broken beyond repair. If she did not die from her injuries she would die from starvation. She would not be able to eat with a broken jaw. She watched carefully around her surroundings with her good eye. Her left eye was no longer a startling emerald green, but a misty blue. She was blinded by a stray paw in the fight._

_Invaders from the neighboring clan had taken her spirit. They invaded their territory without warning, killing many of her clan. Her best friend had been the first to go, then many others. Her son was the last to die. Slaughtered mercilessly when his back was turned. She had mourned for Duran for many moments. His body was nothing but a mangled mess. There was nothing worth burying._

_Many hours had the battle had gone on. Many lives were lost, no many lives were taken. Finally after killing the invader's alpha they had fled like the cowards they are. She had killed the alpha herself. A small white wolf with neon eyes by the name of Nagi had been killed by her with no mercy. He was behind everything. It was his fault that her friends and her son were dead. It was because of him that she would not be able to watch her young daughter grow up into the fine wolf she was destined to be._

_She glared at the many dead bodies that littered the floor like dead leaves. Blood stained the ground like a crimson river. Her eyes lingered on the body of a small red wolf. Her eyes were closed and she had been killed by a fatal blow to her soft underbelly. The injured black wolf held back a cry of pain at seeing Juliet's body. Her good friend and mother to a single pup named Nao._

_"Mother?" A timid voice echoed through the soundless night. Not even the owls had anything to say. Prey had scattered far away from the fighting and would probably not return for many moons. She turned her head slowly. A small pup that could pass as her clone stood not far away. Her little body was unharmed save for the little nick in her ear. Her tail was tucked between her legs in terror. Behind her, a young black wolf with a snow white muzzle and amber eyes emerged from the bushes also. She had a long narrow cut that split the fur on her muzzle and she had scratches, but she would live._

_"Mother!" Natsuki cried as she tumbled over to her mother. She widened her eyes at her mother's injuries as did the black wolf. She stalked over to the older wolf, crouched, ears perked and tail between her legs. Natsuki buried her head into her mother's legs, that's all she could reach. Her mother wagged what was left of her tail and licked her head softly._

_She knew she did not have much time. She could hear the heavenly howls calling her name. She could feel the soft caress of their tongue's on her fur. She would go to a place where the sun would always shine and she would never go hungry. Though no place was heaven if she had to leave her clan and her daughter behind._

_She collapsed onto the ground. Her sides heaved in agony. Natsuki had buried her head into her mother's chest she was whimpering like the scared little pup she was. The black wolf had flattened her ears and ran to her mentor's aid. She was normally fearless, like Natsuki but never had she saw such a broken creature._

_"Natsuki." Her mother called. She tried her best to talk with her broken jaw. It caused her great pain._

_She took a deep breath as her vision began to blur. Out of the corner of her good she saw a figure approach. So did the black wolf. She bared her teeth at the stranger. The stranger was a beautiful she-wolf with fur more pure than snow. Her eyes were a glowing blue that had no irises. She stopped a good distance away sitting down and patiently waiting for the injured Alpha._

_It was Sitka, the wolf spirit, the soul collector._

_The black wolf knew she had come for the broken Alpha's life, but she was the only one who could see her. She knew there was nothing she or Youko, the apprentice medicine wolf could do for her._

_"Take care of my precious daughter, Ocean."_

_"I love you, Natsu-" She broke off as her eyes closed. Her last breath escaped her body as she went limp._

_Saeko, the Alpha of the Otome Clan, has fallen._

_Sitka's howl pierced Ocean's ears. She looked up from her fallen mentor, tears blurred her vision. One by one the broken clan began emerging from the shreds of the battlefield. Injured wolves began mourning over their lost lives. A small red wolf with neon green eyes howled in agony at seeing Juliet's dead body. She stared at Sitka. Sitka now had a companion. Saeko's spirit had found its way over to the beautiful wolf and was being groomed by her._

_Sitka rose to her paws as many more souls began making their way to the soul collector. Juliet's soul reluctantly left her body as she stared mournfully at her broken daughter. Sitka ushered the wolves away. She began padding away; one by one the wolves began fading, taking making their journey to heaven. As she and Saeko began walking away also she turned her head. Her glowing eyes sent through Ocean's body. She spoke words, but her jaws did not move._

_"Rise."_

_She whispered. Then they were gone._

_Natsuki's wails did not go unnoticed to the clan as they stared in sadness at their dead alpha. Losing her mother and brother in the same day was almost too much to handle. "Mother, please don't leave me! Duran has gone already I don't want to lose you too!" Little did she know, her mother had already gone. "Mother please!"_

_"Mother!"_

_"Mother!"_

* * *

"Mother!"

"Natsuki!"

"Ocean?"

"Natsuki!"

"Mai? Mikoto?"

The dream was still fresh in her mind. She was shaking badly as she stared around for Sitka. She could hear the worried voices of her clanmates as they came into view, led by Ocean. "Ocean, guys."

"Over here!" She called desperately. "We need help."

She still searched around for Sitka, fear deep in her chest. She knew Sitka would not come for her, but for Shizuru if she did come. Even though Shizuru was a dog her soul would still belong to Sitka because she was in the forest. "Natsuki!"

Ocean's massive body skidded to a halt in front of her apprentice. She stared down at the unmoving body of Natsuki's companion then back up at her distraught apprentice. Natsuki pulled on Ocean's ear making her kneel down to her level.

"We have to save her." She cried, raw pain in her voice.

"We have to save her." She repeated as the other wolves came into view.

"Hurry before-" She broke off.

"Oh no." She cried, turmoil in her emerald eyes.

A beautiful wolf with fur more pure than snow appeared. Her eyes were a glowing blue. She had no irises. Natsuki stared at her with fear in her eyes.

"Natsuki what's wrong?" Ocean asked worriedly, she could not see her.

Natsuki bared her teeth at the wolf god. She stood protective over Shizuru's body.

"Sitka.."

* * *

**Oooooh, shit.**


	7. Chapter 7

I** just couldn't help myself. Read and review and we may continue. I say we because my mind and imagination are two different things. Well, it makes sense to me. I'd have posted last night, but my WIFI was on crack.**

Her emerald eyes threatened to burn a hole through this newcomer's body. Natsuki's fur stood on end, fluffed up she looked twice her size. Her tail lashed back and forth as she stood over Shizuru's body protectively. Only Natsuki would have the courage to challenge a wolf god.

Natsuki gasped. For the first time in her 17 seasons of living she was looking at the wolf goddess she's heard so much about. The wolves from her clan often told the youngsters stories about her. She looked like; well she looked like a goddess. Her fur was snow white and had bizarre markings that glowed blue like her eyes. On her chest and framing her eyes and forehead were complicated drawings that gleamed in the night.

The thing that had captured Natsuki's attention though was the large white antlers perched on top of her bread head. They looked incredibly heavy, but she carried them as if they weighed nothing. Natsuki was amazed, never had she saw a creature so beautiful. This goddess had beauty that rivaled Shizuru's.

Ocean and the others had become very quiet. The old wolf was staring at Natsuki with unreadable amber eyes. This was odd. She is the alpha; she was supposed to be able to see Sitka. But she could not. For some reason the wolf goddess only wants her presence to be known by Natsuki.

Sitka had begun padding forward. The crunching of ice brought Natsuki's gaze to her paws. Whenever the appendages would sink into the snow, it would melt right then and there. Natsuki bristled as the wolf goddess grew closer and closer. She dug her claws into the ground in anticipation. She glanced at the sleeping form of the dog she was dying to protect.

Sitka would have to go through her if she wanted Shizuru.

"Stop, don't come any closer." Natsuki growled, trying to sound intimidating. Of course the goddess didn't follow her command. She was a goddess.

Sitka tilted her head. This mortal had the audacity to command her? Sitka? The soul collector? The dream-walker? She wagged one of her nine tails. She stared at the young wolf through her sightless eyes. Yes, she could see it. She was just like her mother. Yes, she was stubborn as an ox, but she had the heart of a lion.

Natsuki growled in anger. Sitka grew closer with every paw step. Mai, Mikoto, and the others were watching Natsuki also. They too could not see the goddess.

Natsuki gulped as the goddess stopped just short of her muzzle. She was so close she could feel the heat radiating off of her. She gazed at the fur. It was like fire. She couldn't really explain it, but it was fire. Sitka was bigger than a grizzly bear, towering over Natsuki like the great oak tree near the ledge. For the first time Natsuki realized that the goddess is blind.

"Y-you're blind." She exclaimed in surprise.

Sitka merely flicked her ears. "I may be blind, but I see more than all."

Natsuki tilted her head at the strange accent in which the wolf spoke and the fact that even though her jaws never moved the sound came out loud and clear. And the creepy thing was it sounded like multiple voices spoke at once when she talked. Natsuki wanted to take a step back, but she unconsciously pressed her nose into Shizuru's cold fur to see if she was alright. She wasn't. God, does she just want to grab the dog and race for the camp, but ignoring a wolf god seemed like a death wish.

Sitka finally looked down at Shizuru. Her ears worked like satellites, always moving in different directions, catching every sound, every breath, and every heartbeat. She could hear the young wolf's heartbeat. It was fast and loud. It was the loudest of all the sounds in the forest. She looked on with interest at the dog.

Natsuki noticed the sudden interest in the dog and bared her teeth. "Stay back, I won't let you take her!" She growled.

Ocean flattened her ears against her head. From their points of views it looked like Natsuki was just talking to the wind, but she had said the wolf goddess' name quite a few times so they knew this 'wind' was actually more than wind. And it seems as if Natsuki was arguing with a wolf god. Youko pressed against Midori's fur as the wind began to pick up. Midori licked her mate's cheek before returning her green gaze to the scene before them.

Sitka wagged one of her nine tails in amusement. The fire in this young wolf's heart threatened to out burn her fur. For the first time she looked at the other wolves from the clan. She recognized Ocean, the young wolf she had chosen to become Alpha had grown up. Being the wolf goddess she knows every wolf, every bear, and every creature in Windbloom forest.

She licked her jaws. Her tongue was that bizarre glowing blue like her markings and her eyes. Natsuki flattened her ears against her head as Shizuru gave a racking cough. Sitka returned her gaze to Shizuru. "She is not part of the clan. She is not your kin. She is not even a wolf. Why do you care so much if I were to take her soul?" Sitka mused, tilting her head.

Natsuki lashed her tail. Why is she doing this? She's told Shizuru that she would never leave her behind because that is what wolves don't do. But It was something more. Something she did not understand. She was pretty sure Sitka knew the answer, but she knew Sitka wanted to know if she knew the answer. She licked her muzzle nervously. "I couldn't leave her there to die." She growled.

Sitka flicked her many tails again. "This is familiar is it not?"

Natsuki growled loudly. Ocean's eyes widened in amazement, was Natsuki growing at a god? Of course it wouldn't surprise her though. Her fiery apprentice would growl at Death.

Sitka looked at the moon. "I normally do not take the souls of man's pet, but I can make an exception."

Natsuki's heart took a turn down the wrong path. So she was right. Sitka was here for Shizuru's life. She has failed again. Her body shook violently as she buried her nose into her cold fur. Suddenly a sound invaded her ears. It was low and barley coherent, but she heard it. She glared at the goddess with murder in her emerald depths.

Sitka was chuckling.

Natsuki lashed her tail in fury. Sitka would have to go through her to get to Shizuru. She doesn't know why she's so protective of the dog, but she just feels drawn to her. Shizuru is the moth and she is the flame. Right now her moth is probably going draw her to death. Sitka noticed the change in the air and quickly brought her attention back to the wolf who was a whisker from pouncing. Again she is amazed. In all her centuries of living she's never encountered such a fearless creature. There are not any willing to battle a goddess, but here this one is. Fighting for a life she's only been introduced to for a few sunrises.

Sitka stares down the young wolf with sightless eyes. Natsuki cowers back a bit; the wolf's sightless gaze burned a hole through her skull. Sheesh and she thought her glare was scary.

"However, I did not come to this world to collect her soul. She is not ready." Sitka explained in a monotone.

Relief slammed into Natsuki's body like a bear. She was dizzy with relief. She almost collapsed in relief. She is just so relieved. She bent down and gave a slight lick to the dog's fragile ear. But then what was the wolf goddess here for?

"If you're not here for her soul, what are you here for?" Natsuki whispered.

Sitka's markings began to glow brighter. It was like watching water float into a river. Her fur, a gentle flame before was beginning to blaze like an inferno. Natsuki widened her eyes at the sudden change in behavior of the god. Sitka's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to the wolf. She bent her massive head down to her level. "I am her here to warn you, Natsuki."

Natsuki furrowed her eyes. Her tail lashed with contempt. If she's here to warn Natsuki about the elk, she's a little too late. She glared at the goddess. "Warn me about what?"

Sitka wasted no time answering. Her voice was eerie and quiet.

_"Power will destroy the clan."_

Natsuki flattened her ears against her head in confusion. What was this ghostly wolf babbling about now?

"What do you mean?"

But Sitka's figure was beginning to fade. Her markings had dulled to shiny silver and her eyes had cooled down a bit. She was becoming ghostly again. She stared at Natsuki again.

_"Power will destroy the clan."_

She whispered again. She suddenly leaned forward and touched noses with Natsuki. Natsuki's body froze. Her nose was cold as ice, a contrast to her burning hot fur. It felt like the Snow Wolves had gotten ahold of her insides and was freezing her heart. Her eyes dropped closed and she collapsed onto Shizuru's body. Sitka's body dissolved into dust.

_"Power will destroy the clan."_

Ocean and the others gasped as the young wolf suddenly collapsed. Youko disentangled herself from her mate and ran over to the two unconscious figures. She placed a small paw on the brown one's fur and flicks her tail in worry. The strange animal's fur was cold and flecks of ice had begun to freeze into the long strands. Natsuki seemed to be okay, she only fainted. She concluded after doing the same to the blue furred wolf. "Is she okay?" Mai asked worriedly. Youko nodded. "She's just tired. I'm afraid for her friend though. If we stay any longer she could freeze to death."

Nao fluffed up her fur. "I say we leave her. Look at her ears, she's no wolf. She's a stupid house pet."

Ocean glared at the red wolf. Sure she was a house pet, but they weren't savages. She ushered Mikoto and Mai over to the duo.

Mai flicked her tail. "I think we should take her back to camp. Look at the way she was acting. She wouldn't even let Sitka get near her. She obviously means something to her." She reasoned. She honestly didn't want to just leave the animal hear. It wasn't right. She would surely die within a matter of hours with fur like that.

Ocean nods as she carefully nosed Natsuki off of the animal, trying to get a better look. She flicked her tail also. "She's a dog all right. She'll be nothing, but an ice-cube if we don't hurry and get them out of here." Ocean said.

Nao grumbles to herself, but says nothing more. She does not see the point in fighting an already lost battle. Midori, who insist she's only 17 seasons grabs Natsuki's scuff in between her powerful jaws. Ocean does the same to the chestnut furred dog. Only Ocean's so big the dog is nearly off of the ground. She does it more gently though. Youko frowns at the dog's injuries. Not that they're not lying in the snow she can see the dog's leg is badly injured. "She's hurt. We should move." Youko said.

Ocean nods and carefully begins jogging back towards the camp. Mai, Mikoto, Nao, and Youko began following as well.

As the wolves began returning to camp the wolf goddess looks down from her realm in the stars, whispering the words of the night.

_Power will destroy the clan._

* * *

**For those of you, who thought this story was just a Shizuru joining a wolf clan and living happily ever after, slap yourself. Nah, I'm kidding, but it's actually more than that. I wish I could list more genres, but I can't. This story is most definitely ShizNat just in later chapters. I hope you like it, tell me what you think I love reading your reviews. Especially the long meaningful ones.**

**-The President.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm pissed the fuck off. Don't you hate that no matter how hard you try, someone's not satisfied? Like damn bitch you go do it then.**

**Chapter8. The Otome Clan**

* * *

_Poke_

"I think she's dead." A tiny voice huffed.

_Poke_

"Why would they bring back a dead body idiot?" Another tiny voice piped up.

_Poke_

"So we can eat her!"

"She's not moving she must be dead." Another voice insisted.

"She's just sleeping dummy."

_Poke_

Shizuru's nose twitched as soft fur rubbed against it. She was getting deeply annoyed by the constant poking in her side.

_Poke_

"Let's just eat her!"

Shizuru's eyes snapped open as a sharp pain erupted in her tail. She heard collective gasps and a small thud as her attacker dropped to the ground. She was immediately attacked with a dull pain shooting through her hind leg. She looked behind her to see a small wolf with auburn fur and bright blue eyes staring up at her in surprise. Where was she? Last she remembered she and a certain wolf were buried head first in ice cold frost.

"Wow your eyes are so cool!"

"See! I told you dummies she wasn't dead!" She squeaked.

"You're the one who said to eat her."

Shizuru turned her head to see two more little wolves staring at her. They both had shiny blonde fur, but one had icy blue eyes and the other had dark green. "Ara, you were going to eat me? How rude!" She teased with twinkling crimson eyes. This made the blue eyed pup gasp.

"I'm sorry! It's just I wanted to prove you were alive!" She insisted, wagging her fluffy tail. Shizuru flicked her tail. They were too cute.

"Ara, it's quite alright. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Shizuru." Shizuru said bowing slightly.

The auburn puppy with blue eyes bounded back to join her friends. "I'm Arika!"

"I'm Alyssa." The blonde, blue eyed wolf said politely.

"I'm Erstin." She said wagging her tail.

So cute! Shizuru thought as she moved her injured hind leg so she wasn't standing on it anymore. God, even putting a little weight on it hurt.

"Are you a wolf?"

"You don't look like a wolf."

"Why are your ears like that?"

"You smell really nice."

"Do you like rabbit? I love rabbit!"

"Do you have pups?"

Shizuru flicked her ears in embarrassment as she was bombarded with questions. She was just about to reply when a familiar voice entered the mix.

"Alright you three leave her alone. Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" A husky voice echoed through the cave as a muscular blue furred she wolf stalked inside. The three pups immediately ran over and attempted to tackle her.

"We would've but you weren't around." Arika said as she climbed on Natsuki's back. Alyssa and Erstin latched onto the wolf's broad head as she tried to shake Arika off. Shizuru chuckled in amusement when Arika slid down Natsuki's muzzle. She thought the scene was too cute.

"Alright you lot. Go find something else to do other than bother her." She growled.

"But Natsuki there's nothing to do!" Arika whined licking her paws.

But Natsuki was already ushering them out of the cave. She shoved them outside where they all landed on their bellies. "Rub your paws together and try to make fire." She offered.

"You can do that?" Alyssa asked with a skeptical look.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, go bother Kenshin, she knows how to do it."

"Alright!"

The three little wolves scampered off towards the grumpy wolf with their tails high in the air. She shook her head with an amused huff before turning back to Shizuru. "Damn kids."

Shizuru licked her muzzle. "Ara, hello Nat-su-ki."

Natsuki flattened her ears. "Don't say my name like that."

"Of course."

"Oh, I brought you something to eat. It's a bit cold, but it should do." The blue wolf muttered sticking her head out of the cave.

"Kanin na, Natsuki." Shizuru said, dipping her head gratefully.

However her stomach churned when she was met face to face with a dead rabbit. Natsuki huffed in pride as she set the plump rabbit in front of the dog.

"Enjoy, caught it myself."

Shizuru backed away from the dead animal with her ears flattened. She could never eat another living thing! Well, it was dead now but it lived once! She tried to ignore the fact that the dead rabbit smelled so tempting to her starving self. She stared at the wolf.

"I can't eat that."

Natsuki flicked her tail. "Oh, is the fur a problem? I'll pluck it off." She offered.

Shizuru stared at the navy furred wolf. Did she really expect her to eat this? She was pretty sure this poor rabbit had a family back home probably waiting for him to return. He'll be a little late for dinner. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Look if you want to starve to death, be my guest. This rabbit died for you, the least you could do for it is to eat it." She reasoned with the reluctant dog.

Shizuru was conflicted. She really didn't want to eat it, but damn she was starving. She hasn't eaten in hours. She gulped. She hesitantly stepped over to the rabbit. She lowered her sharp muzzle to its fur, giving it a heft sniff. The stale scent of blood and meat invade her senses. She's never had meat before. As disgusted as she was she was also excited. "Here let me help you." Natsuki said as she began plucking the fur from its body until its pink skin was visible.

"There try it now." Natsuki said, using her paws to rid the white fur from her nostrils. Shizuru looked at the wolf with amusement in her crimson eyes. She then returned to the task at hand. Slowly, but surely she leaned her head down. She licked softly at the skin, before closing her eyes and taking a small bite. Natsuki watched with interest in her green eyes. Shizuru nearly gasped in amazement as countless flavors began to assault her tongue.

It was the most delicious thing she's ever tasted. Well that and Natsuki's fur, but she'll never say that out loud.

Natsuki leaned forward. Her ears were pricked and she was wagging her tail slightly.

"Well, how do you like it?" She asked.

Shizuru swallowed and licked her muzzle. "I don't like it."

Natsuki was about to sigh when she added, "I love it."

Natsuki almost smiled. A slight raise in her muzzle and her eyes twinkled. "I told you."

Natsuki waited for the dog to finish the rabbit before getting to her paws. She stretched out her legs. "Now that you're finished, Ocean would like to meet you."

Shizuru tilted her head. "Who is Ocean?"

"She's our leader. Can you walk?" Natsuki said.

"A little."

"Well come on, she's not far."

Slowly Shizuru and Natsuki began padding out of the cave. Shizuru's eyes widened in amazement when she got outside. The sky was finally clear. It was dark out, the stars gleamed like eyes in the night sky as if thousands of creature were watching them with interest. The moon provided cold light from its position high above the trees. It was cold, snow adorned the forest floor like fur. She looked around slowly. Many wolves were lying in the clearing staring at her with unreadable gazes. She recognized the three puppies from earlier who were currently bothering a grey wolf. The grey wolf was lying down covering her ears with her paws while they danced around her. Shizuru giggled at the sight.

Some wolves were talking animatedly while sharing a kill or playing in the snow. Older wolves complained about the snow chilling their bones to adults who looked like they wished they were elsewhere. As soon as the caught sight of her everything seemed to stop. Eyes of every shade and color locked onto her as she walked through the clearing with Natsuki. She shivered, she was not one who liked being the center of attention.

A snow white wolf with icy blue eyes glared at her as she passed. Her cold eyes were filled with contempt as she bared her teeth threateningly. "What are you looking at, mutt?" She spat. Shizuru narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. The snow white wolf soon joined the grey one, shooing the pups away as she sat down next to her.

"Don't mind them. They're just a couple of old rats." Natsuki growled.

They came to a stop in front of a small cave. It had moss and leaves framing the entrance. Shizuru's nose twitched. She could smell this wolf from out here. She could smell her importance. She could smell her power. A low howl erupted from the cave. One by one the wolves in the clearing got down on their bellies and placed their heads on their paws.

They were bowing.

Shizuru looked to Natsuki who urged her to do the same. She slowly got down onto her soft underbelly, pulling her injured leg as close as she could. Her breath caught in her throat. Glowing amber eyes could be seen even in the darkness. They looked like the sun had been captured and held captive in the eye sockets.

Was she afraid? Hell yes. Was she curious? Hell yes.

Slowly a beautiful, massive black and white wolf emerged from the darkness. Shizuru flattened her ears. This wolf was huge. She was even bigger than Natsuki, who was a lot bigger than herself. Her fur was the darkest black in most places. And where it wasn't it was as white as snow. Her muzzle, ears, chest, paws, and tail were snow white. She was old, but she carried an air of dominance.

_"Rise."_

She whispered. All the wolves got back on their. Her voice betrayed her appearance. It was soft and smooth. She expected it to be cold and husky like Natsuki's, but it was filled with warmth. Her amber eyes locked with Shizuru's crimson ones. They were filled to the brim with kindness. It dimmed Shizuru's nervousness just a little bit. The black and white wolf bowed her head politely.

"My name is Ocean. I am the leader of this clan. What brings you to our land?" She asks with genuine curiosity. Shizuru bowed respectfully as well. Natsuki was about to answer for her, but the old wolf raised a paw to silence her. Natsuki sat down with a huff and rolled her eyes, but said nothing. "I'm asking her, Natsu." She chided playfully.

"My name is Shizuru. I was nearly killed by a human and Natsuki saved my life. We fled when he tried to kill us." She whispered with a shudder. Jin still managed to scare the living life out of her even though he was far away.

Ocean's head tilted. "You're man's pet aren't you? Did your master turn against you?"

Shizuru shook her head. "My master and his family are gone for the time being. His friend had been obsessed with me since I was a puppy. When he left he immediately tried to take me. That's where Natsuki came in." She said, looking at the blue wolf gratefully. Natsuki just waved her off. "Yeah yeah whatever." She said trying to ignore the warmth spreading in her fur. Ocean looked at her apprentice carefully.

"You did not kill him did you?" She asked carefully.

Natsuki shook her broad head, examining her claws. "No, he wasn't worth wasting my time on." She growled.

Ocean sighed in relief. The last thing they need was a wolf killing a human and to be hunted for safety percussions.

"What will you do?" She asked lowly to the dog.

Shizuru bowed her head. She didn't know what to do. Go back to the house and be abducted by a lunatic or wander the forest in fear of being another animal's meal. Ocean suddenly stamped a paw onto the ground. It thundered through the clearing, shaking the earth slightly. Quite the crowd had gathered around them, watching them intently. Ocean narrowed her eyes at the dog.

"I will give you a choice. You could _stay_ and _join_ this clan. You could learn to be a wolf and leave the human life behind." This caused an outbreak of whispers among the clan.

"_WHAT_? No Ocean this is a_ dog_! She is nothing, but a waste of fur!" The snow white wolf from earlier growled in contempt, stepping forward. "Look at her! She's nothing but a beauty to look at! She has no muscle at all and with that fur she'll freeze in a heartbeat!"

"_Enough!_ Frost _sit down_! I was not speaking to you." Ocean growled to the snow white wolf.

Frost huffed in anger, but did what she was told. Ocean turned her burning gaze to Shizuru.

"As I was saying. If you choose to leave you will be banished from this land. If you are spotted on our land once you're banished. You will be killed."

"_OCEAN_!" Natsuki growled.

"Sit down!" Ocean growled lowly. She looked back at Shizuru.

"You have 30 heartbeats to make you're decision."

"Choose wisely." Frost sneered.

* * *

**Uh oh, what will she choose!? Goddamnit, I missed the icecream truck. See what you did? Reviews Will make it better! BY THE WAY, MY BABY'S MOTHER WILL BE UPDATED SOON.**


End file.
